This invention relates to machines for winding armatures for electric motors and the like, and more particularly to apparatus for facilitating the changing of the shrouds in such machines when different armatures are to be wound.
Lombardi et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,579,291 shows armature winding apparatus in which at least some of the shroud structure is movable relative to other shroud structure to allow the machine to be adjusted for winding armatures of different lengths. Boers U.S. Pat. No. 4,786,004 and Walton et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,830,297 show armature winding apparatus in which the whole shroud can be removed and replaced to allow armatures of different lengths and/or diameters to be wound. In the Boers device a large amount of apparatus must be removed and replaced in order to change shrouds. For example, it appears that relatively large weight 51 must be removed with the shroud during a shroud change operation. In addition, in order to allow the shroud assembly to be slipped on and off head 52, it appears that the shroud assembly must fit relatively loosely on head 52. This may allow the shroud assembly to wobble or at least shift axially relative to head 52 during armature winding. In the Walton et al. device less apparatus must be removed to change a shroud, but although Walton et al. claim to provide quick and easy shroud replacement, the task is clearly more difficult and time-consuming than with the Boers device. For example, the Walton et al. device requires the use of a tool to unscrew clamp screw 102.
In view of the foregoing it is an object of this invention to provide improved armature winding apparatus.
It is a more particular object of this invention to provide armature winding apparatus in which the shrouds are mounted in such a way that they are truly secure but can be changed in the easiest possible manner, preferably without the need for any tools.